


爹6

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: alpha爹×omega6ABO设。双性omega





	爹6

　　榴溜是土生土长北京城的一个小青年，他虽然是个omega，但是奈何有颗大大的心——大大咧咧的心，他习惯不贴抑制贴，但是幸运的是他的发情期非常规律，每次一到发情期他的妈妈就会把他按在家里禁止他出门玩。

　　今天也是非常悠闲的一天呢。

　　老爹，欧洲最贵的雇佣兵，在喜欢上那个叫冷锋的中国军人之后吃瘪惨败，他站在北京的街头，忧郁的四十五度角仰望天空，他想着那个穿着西装omega和另一个穿着白婚纱的女alpha站在一起时的形态，他躲在门口挠门心里痒痒的恨不得想要自己是那个白婚纱——如果冷锋原意嫁给他他白婚纱也不是不可以啊！现在谁会在意男装女装，男omega能穿女装凭什么他男alpha不行。

　　但是即使他主动穿了，冷锋也不会看他一眼，还会拿着枪抵着他的脑袋。

　　老爹垂下头，拿了根烟出来坐在一边公园的长椅上，然后一个和冷锋长的八成像只是气质不一样的男孩坐在了他的身边，他身上一股浓重的老北京酸梅汤的味道，老爹身上香槟味道被轻易勾出来，他侧了下头看着身边漂亮的男孩，他脖子上还带着一根项圈，皮质淡色的项圈良好的圈着他的修长脖颈，在法国受过优良教学如何撩汉的老爹顺手从身边的卖花姑娘的花篮里抽出支红玫瑰，他递了纸币然后转身将那红玫瑰送到男孩的面前。

　　“你好，认识一下？”

　　老爹操着艰难学会的中文向漂亮的男孩搭讪，男孩也毫不避讳接过那朵红玫瑰然后以一种非常真诚纯洁的眼神看着老爹，老爹也非常真诚的看着男孩，互相盯了一会儿，男孩才呐呐开口。

　　“你跟我说话呐…我叫榴溜，你好。”

　　“我叫弗兰克，你好。”

　　八百年没看自己身份证的老爹早把自己本名给忘了，他胡乱瞎拟了个名字出来跟榴溜说，他面对着这和冷锋长相八成相似却嫩的能掐出水的男孩有些手足无措，他突然向前倾身望着榴溜，老爹不擅长虚与委蛇的说骚话，他只想立马立刻的获得这男孩。

　　“跟我恋爱吧。”

　　榴溜愣愣的，却还没来得及开口就被敲了下后颈麻筋晕了过去，老爹颇不赞成的看了一眼站在榴溜身后的雅典娜，却又立刻绽放出一个耀眼的笑。

　　他横打抱起晕过去的男孩，悠闲的走上车子坐进后座，玫瑰被雅典娜细细摘去尖刺别在男孩的鬓角，漆黑短发衬搭着鲜艳玫瑰，黑红分明却将男孩面色衬的更白。

　　等到榴溜醒来的时候他已经在前往意大利的飞机上了，他一脸茫然的窝在老爹的膝盖上身上还被盖着一件空调被，他坐起身，一脸茫然的看见一个漂亮的女beta正抱着一包薯片看着他，另外一位比较壮男beta就悄悄从女beta的薯片袋里拿薯片然后被拍掉手。

　　确认过眼神，是不认识的人。

　　然后榴溜一侧头就是那个送过他红玫瑰的“弗兰克”先生，榴溜表情呆滞愣愣看着这个男alpha，他微笑着抬手揉了一把男孩的头，然后凑近人耳畔咬了下他的耳垂。

　　“放心吧，你家人那边我打点过了，你以后，就跟着我了。”

　　榴溜浑身发冷如入冰窖，他脸色苍白衬的耳边玫瑰更加鲜艳，他双腿打颤，老爹看了他一会儿就看着他的脸色越来越白，然后哇的一声。

　　吐在了老爹的衣服上。

　　至此老爹才反应过来榴溜不是害怕也没恐惧，就是晕飞机。

　　榴溜吃了安眠药一路睡过来，老爹换了身衣服回去就看见躺在自己床上睡的香甜的榴溜，他突然深深的反应过来有自己的私人飞机是多么爽的一件事，他看着男孩身上突然红了些，又闻见一点愈发浓重的北京酸梅汁的味道，酸酸甜甜味道非常好。

　　老爹这次反应的非常快，榴溜发情了。

　　他凑过去嗅了嗅榴溜身上的味道，很好闻，然后才像拆礼物一样脱下榴溜身上的衣服，他长的非常像冷锋，但是没有冷锋的锐气和磨练过的躯体，榴溜显得羸弱，好欺负，瘦的要命，他捏了捏榴溜的大腿，他睡的迷糊一点都没醒甚至不清楚自己发情了，老爹解了自己裤带，手摸到榴溜穴口摸到一手的水，柔软的穴口乖顺含住老爹的手指，老爹俯下身含住榴溜的唇瓣细细吮吸，手指轻缓的在他体内抽动，这前所未有的温柔付给他身下这个男孩，男孩似乎是反应过来什么发出点呜咽声音，雌穴穴口夹紧人手指。

　　榴溜被推倒在床上，alpha的性器缓慢推进omega的雌穴穴口，男孩倒在床上腿主动夹住人腰身，男alpha性器炙热在男孩体内缓慢抽动，他怀里还紧紧抱着那床被子，嘴里轻声的哼哼着，alpha俯身抱起男孩然后转身坐在床上抱着男孩，性器嵌入过深榴溜哼了几声才醒来，他喘息着软在老爹的身上，雌穴湿软夹紧alpha的玩意儿，酸梅汁的味道充满房间内里，香槟味的信息素彻底包裹榴溜，让男孩浑身燥热更加难受，他通红着眼呜咽着浑身发颤，咬紧下唇颤抖着看着这个才认识不到一天的陌生男人，男人抬起头在他肩膀上留下个咬印，腿根被掐着张开留下深深指痕，榴溜只能发出点细微的喘音和抽泣声音。

　　榴溜哭着被人按在床上操干，他甚至怀疑老爹用力过分会让飞机坠毁，榴溜被alpha侵占着脑子里又有着点奇怪的想法，他呜咽着抱紧老爹的肩膀腿盘住老爹的腰身然后被狠狠操开了生殖腔。

　　又疼又爽的感觉让榴溜以为自己要软了但是事实上他被老爹又一次的操射了，他攀着老爹的肩膀被人顶开生殖腔碾过软嫩内壁，最内里软软含着alpha的性器湿软炙热，榴溜哭着手上缩紧在老爹肩膀上留下掐痕，他呜咽着咬住老爹肩膀，哭喘着想要求饶却说不出一句完整的话。

　　微凉精液射入榴溜体内时候他还有些茫然，他红着眼眶倒在床上双腿打颤，而那个alpha提上裤子给榴溜盖了下被子就离开了。

　　所以老爹回来的时候看见的就是一个以为他始乱终弃拔屌无情所以哭的像个三岁儿童的榴溜。

　　老爹有点头疼，上前扶起榴溜给他灌了一口热水，然后给他顺了顺背，榴溜红着眼睛捧着杯子咕嘟咕嘟喝完一整杯加了点柠檬的热水，圆溜溜的眼睛非常认真的盯着老爹。

　　“你标记了我，你就得对我负责。”

　　老爹顿时更加头疼了。


End file.
